Sigurd
Siglud (シグルド Shigurudo, translated Sigurd in some fan translations and the official website for Rekka no Ken), is the main protagonist of the first generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the first in the history of Fire Emblem to be of a Lord with exceptional statistics, and the first in said class to be mounted on a horse and possessing the ability to wield lances. Biography Lord Siglud, the son of Lord Vylon, a descendant of Baldo, one of the 12 Jugdral Crusaders, is a prince of Chalphy Castle of the Kingdom of Grandbell, the central country in the continent of Jugdral. He is the older brother of Ethlin, and the brother-in-law of Cuan. According to unofficial manga-based sources, Siglud was born in the Grandbell Calendar Year 734, stands at 178 centimeters in stature, and weighs 70.2 kilograms. He initially wields the Steel Sword, followed by the Silver Sword, a weapon that is presented to him by Alvis on behalf of Prince Kurth in the Prologue chapter. Siglud will later receive the Tyrhung, which he will wield in Chapter 5 of the game's events. According to the ending of Chapter 6, Siglud is well loved by the vast majority of the inhabitants of the Jugdral continent. Oifey remembers him as a "kindhearted man" when he rescues Shanan from Genoa Castle in Chapter 1. In Chapter 3 of the game, Siglud is accused of treason against Grandbell by the country he loves and has sworn to protect. Prior to the events of Seisen no Keifu, Siglud attended the Royal Academy of Barhara, alongside his brother-in-law Cuan and Eltshan. Cuan later married Siglud's younger sister, Ethlin. In the Prologue chapter of the game, Siglud receives news that the majority of Grandbell's army, including a huge portion of Chalphy's army, is en route to invade the Kingdom of Isaac, the north-easternmost country in Jugdral. He also learns that his childhood friend Adean has been captured by Gandolf. Siglud then prepares to set out and fight against the Verdanian army by himself, but is stopped by Noish and Alec, who express their fears of Siglud falling alone on the battlefield. Alongside the slow and clumsy Arden, Siglud then proceeds to set out for the battlefield, with Noish and Alec in tow. Oifey is appointed to be the tactician of the small battalion. At the same time, Cuan, Ethlin, and Fin learns of Siglud's skirmish with Verdane, and thus make the decision to travel to Chalphy and join Siglud's cause. Additionally, Azel of Velthomer also joins Siglud's cause, albeit without his paternal half-brother Alvis's consent, and also convinces Lex to join him. Siglud then faces off against Dimaggio and seizes Jungby, where he discovers a decapitated Midayle lying on his side, hapless and injured. Despite advising Midayle to rest, the latter is determined to rescue Adean nonetheless, and thus enlists into Siglud's ranks, further expanding his army. Alvis then travels into the Jungby region to assess the state of the conflict with Verdane, under orders from King Azmur. Upon meeting up with Siglud, Alvis presents him with a Silver Sword. Siglud's army then proceeds to fight off Gerrard's army and seize Evans castle. Upon seizing Evans castle, Siglud proceeds to search the domains of Evans castle, but is unable to find any trace of Adean. He then leads his army deep into the forests of Verdane, the south-westernmost country of Jugdral. Siglud holds a meeting with Eltshan at Evans castle, where Eltshan agrees to assist him in defending Evans Castle. During this time, Jamka, one of the princes of Verdane, frees Adean and Dew from Marpha castle, urging the duo to flee to safety. The duo manages to catch up with Siglud's army, thus being put under their immediate protection. Siglud's army then faced off against the Genoa army, saving Shanan from the clutches of Kinbois in the process. Shanan then reveals that he is the prince of Isaac, before explaining that his paternal aunt Ira's reason for being towards Siglud's forces is due to her hailing from Isaac, the supposed enemy of Grandbell. Siglud reveals that his lack of concern about the Isaacian-Grandbellian war, and assures Shanan to convince Ira to lay down her sword. Ira later enlists into Siglud's army begrudgingly, as a means to express her gratitude towards him for rescuing her nephew. After the battle of Marpha, Siglud meets Diadora for the first time, but Diadora flees without revealing her name. After the occurrence of this event, Sandima proceeds to order Jamka to attack Siglud. Adean them rushes into the thick of the forest, intending to reach Jamka and inform him of Siglud's true intentions of entering Verdane. Between the thickets of the spirit forest, Siglud meets Diadora again, whereupon she decides to join his cause and utilize the Silence staff against Sandima, prevent him from using the Fenrir tome. After Siglud liberates Verdane from Sandima's control, the dying king Batou tells him about the Lopto Sect, the organization behind the evil lurking across the continent of Jugdral. Upon learning that his friend Eltshan is being held prisoner by his own King Chagall for supposed treason, Siglud rushes to his aid, rescuing Eltshan's sister Rackesis in the process. He is aided by a bard named Levn, who is, incidentally, the prince of Silesia, as revealed by the Pegasus Knight Ferry later on. A dancer named Sylvia accompanies Levn into the battlefield, citing the excuse that she is his supposed lover. Siglud's army later succeeds in seizing Agustria Castle, flanked by the likes of Holyn and Beowolf. Siglud then works to restore order to the region for months, during which Diadora gave birth to his son Celice. Chagall later attempts to attack again, refusing to concede defeat at his loss of Agustria Castle. Chagall then sends Eltshan out onto the battlefield, forcing him to raise his sword against Siglud's army. Rackesis manages to convince Eltshan to make another attempt to convince Chagall to concede defeat, a decision that results in his immediate execution. Siglud then receives bad news from Father Claud, where his family is blamed for the death of Prince Kurth. Upon recovering from the mayhem, Siglud discovers that Diadora has gone missing without a trace. Siglud later manages to rescue Adean's long-sister Briggid from the Orgahill Pirates, as well as rendezvousing with Claud and Tailto. However, Siglud soon finds himself surrounded by the Empire's army, whereupon he is forced to flee to Silesia. After spending about a year in Silesia, a civil war breaks out in the country, which Siglud manages to successfully quell. This ultimately gains him the trust of Silesia, in which Queen Rahna vouches to root for him. On his way back to Grandbell, Siglud meets his father, Byron, in his dying moments. Byron then proceeds to present Siglud with the broken Tyrhung before succumbing to his injuries. Repairing it as quickly as possible, Siglud pushes aside his grief at his father's death, and springs back into action on the battlefield, managing to defeat Langobalt. He then sends Oifey, Shanan and Celice to the safe confines of Isaac, concerned about the danger they may face by remaining behind. While crossing the Yied Desert, Siglud learns of the ambush of Cuan and Ethlin by the Thracian Dragon Knights, in which not a single soul managed to survive. Fighting back the new wave of grief that is threatening to overwhelm him, Siglud pressed onward, battling Reptor in the process. Alongside the unexpected aid he receives from Aidas troops, Siglud manages to defeat Reptor. :"I hereby sentence you to death for your acts of treason. No visits to the king today, Siglud." — Alvis to Siglud, during the prelude to the Battle of Barhara. After conquering Velthomer castle, Siglud and his army are guided by Aida towards Barhara, apparently for a celebration in their honor. Alvis then spares no hesitation in revealing his true colors, trapping Siglud's entire army within his midst with a large mage unit. Siglud is then repeatedly taunted by Alvis, followed by Alvis presenting his new wife Diadora to Siglud. After a brief reunion with Diadora, whose memory of Siglud has been mostly wiped out, and on false charges of treason against Grandbell, Siglud is then executed by Alvis with the Falaflame spell, while the rest of his army is mercilessly pounded by a mass Meteor spell. As time passed, the man formerly known as a traitor to his homeland is later revered as a legendary hero. Years after the occurrence of the fateful Battle of Barhara, Siglud's death is eventually avenged by his son Celice. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Knight Lord | Baldo |5 |35 |14 |0 |11 |12 |7 |9 |3 |9 |2 |5000 | Pursuit | Sword - Lance - B | Steel Sword Iron Lance Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |50% |5% |50% |30% |40% |40% |5% Overview Siglud breaks the mold of a usual Fire Emblem protagonist, in which he starts out extremely strong, making him somewhat comparable to Oifey, in terms of statistics and usefulness throughout the game. Although he is limited by his low class caps, Siglud will remain a reliable and strong unit until death in Chapter 5. The main weapon he is most likely to wield is that of the Silver Sword presented to him by Alvis, but will switch to the Tyrhung for the most part of Chapter 5. On the whole, Siglud is one of the player's best units, and is thus unwise to bench. However, the player must be careful about merely relying on Siglud alone, as any EXP gains should be evenly distributed to all the other units who need them. Conversations In the Prologue Chapter, when Alvis speaks to Siglud, Siglud will gain the Silver Sword. In Chapter 1, if Genoa Castle is captured, Siglud may speak to Ira to recruit her. In Chapter 1, if Siglud moves through the narrow pass in the Spirit Forest, a conversation will occur, resulting in Diadora's recruitment. This conversation cannot be avoided. In Chapter 2, if Siglud speaks to Rackesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 5, if Vylon speaks to Siglud, he will acquire a broken version of the Tyrhung holy sword. In Chapter 5, if Siglud speaks to Aida after Reptor's defeat, the chapter will end, resulting in Siglud facing his eventual fate, alongside his army. Quotes Love Siglud is bound to Diadora, as they fall in love at first sight in Chapter 1 after meeting in the Spirit Forest. As a result, he lacks the ability to fall in love with any of the other female characters of the game. Kakusei Enemy (in DLC AS2) |Paladin |4 |51 |28 |6 |23 |22 |16 |23 |11 |- |Outdoor Battle Charisma Holy Shield |Sword - E Lance - B |Siglud's Steellance Spear '''Playable (SpotPass) |Paladin |20 |71 |37 |11 |33 |32 |24 |33 |17 |8 |Discipline Outdoor Battle Dual Support+ Defender Holy Shield |Sword - A Lance - A |Tyrhung Siglud's Steellance *Stats may differ depending on difficulty. Equipment is not obtained after recruitment. In other media Oosawa Mitsuki manga Siglud is the main character for most of Oosawa Mitsuki's manga adaptation, which differs notably from the original game. There is a rather noticeable change in Siglud's personality. While his goals and the core values of his character are retained, Siglud is far more hotheaded and emotional, leading him to commit a grave mistake, which almost resulted in grievous consequences. Etymology Siglud is a corruption of Sigurd, also known as Siegfried, a hero of Norse mythology. Sigurd was also the name of the hero in the Norse Völsunga saga. The hero Sigurd was told by his foster father Regin to go and recover som gold guraded by the dragon Fafnir. After he killed the dragon, he drank some of its blood and gained the ability to speak with birds. This can be compared with how the crusaders made blood rites with the dragons at the Miracle of Darna. Trivia *''Seisen no Keifu's manual erroneously depicts Siglud with a prototype version of his portrait, where he is wearing a larger medallion on his cape. *An older issue of Nintendo Power referred to Siglud as 'Zigludo'. Gallery File:Siglud TCG 1.jpg|Siglud, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd.jpg|Siglud, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd TCG2.jpg|Siglud, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Knight Lord. Siglud Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of '''Siglud'. Sigurd.png|Siglud's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Siglud ghost.jpg|Siglud`s portrait as a ghost. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters